


A Study in Primary Colors

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Primary School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because John and Sherlock are in Primary School doesn't mean there aren't crimes to be solved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Primary Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Violet and I wrote this via text while I was having a rather bad week at work. It was written to be cute, so we weren't trying to be accurate as far as British schooling (or lack of adult supervision) is concerned. 
> 
> Basically John and Sherlock are in a school/day care similar to a Kindercare in the US. Basically a day care that teaches some basic reading and writing skills but most of the day is spent playing. At John and Sherlock's day care there also isn't much adult supervision.
> 
> Please enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed writing!

Sherlock was pouting. Primary school was for stupid kids. And he was anything but stupid. He already tried to escape twice the first week but was caught both times. 

He didn't want to be there and made his displeasure known by not speaking. He looked and saw the kids all playing with toys and each other. They were dull and he was growing increasingly bored.

"Do you want to play? My name is Greg," a boy asked him. 

Sherlock furrowed his brown and shook his head. The boy frowned but walked away, joining an girl with dark skin and curly hair who was messing around with a magnifying glass.

He just turned around and ignored all of them. He then spotted a young blond kid playing with a slightly large kid. The blond was playing with a phone toy. The boys were boring but the phone looked interesting.

Sherlock got up and headed over. He took the phone from the blonde boy and walks back over to where he was sitting before and began to look at the phone. Sherlock frowned as he found that though the toy looked like a high tech phone, it was not. He tried to take out the batters to use in an experiment. 

Sherlock didn’t notice the blonde boy approach till he was right on top of him. 

Literally.

Sherlock struggled to move under the weight of the blond on his back.

"It’s not good to take things without asking."

Sherlock looked into his blue grey eyes and held the phone to his chest underneath him.

"Please hand me the phone."

Sherlock shook his head as the blonde’s brow furrowed and he reached to try and get the phone. "You can't take things without asking. It's the law!" he said to him.

Sherlock turned his head to look up at him. He struggled to get enough leverage to throw the larger boy off. 

The blond noticed his conundrum and offered. "If you give me the phone I’ll get off"

Sherlock stubbornness overruled his logic and he continued to sulk underneath the other boy.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will." The blonde said staring at the back of Sherlock’s head. 

Sherlock pouted. He wasn't going to let the bully win. Of course he figured that in this situation, he might be the bully. 

Finally the blond seemed to take pity on him and climbed off. "You could at least say you’re sorry."

Sherlock turned his head and refused to answer.

When Sherlock had his head turned the blonde swooped in and grabbed the phone, catching Sherlock off guard. Sherlock stared in shock, surprised that someone was able to surprise him

The blonde tossed the phone to his overweight friend who Sherlock now saw was on the verge of tears. John then turned to the curly hair boy. "My name's John. What’s yours?"

Sherlock continued staring at the suddenly not boring kid.

"Can't you talk?"

Sherlock continued to be silent.

John just took his hand. "It’s ok if you don’t. Lets go color!" He tugged Sherlock up and led him over to the tables where the teachers had laid out markers and paper. 

Sherlock looked at John as he waited for him to sit down. John grabbed two sheets to color. Sherlock grabbed one and sat down next to John.

"My favorite color is blue. What is yours?"  


Sherlock looked at John then at the markers. He found a blue marker and handed it to the blond. John smiled when he took it and continued to chat, not caring if he got a response or not.

"I'm four, well just turned four. How old are you?"

Sherlock held up 3 fingers and continued to search for a marker. He had just settled on a dark purple when a shriek came from the playroom. John got up to investigate and Sherlock followed. When they arrived they found one of the younger girls, Molly, screaming and crying, pointing to a doll on the floor.

A pink clad, decidedly decapitated cloth doll.

Sherlock’s eyes widened. Suddenly preschool became interesting.

John walked up to help and tried to calm her down. "Someone hurt Emma!" she cried as she looked at John. "I want Emma fixed!" John wanted to grab the doll, but Sherlock pulled him away. 

John looked at Sherlock questioningly. “What’s wrong?”

Sherlock shook his head and took John's hand. Leading him to a corner he looked John in the eye.

"Murder" Sherlock whispered.

"So you can talk!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "The doll was murdered, not an accident. There isn’t any fraying of the threads near the neck as would happen in an accident. Instead the threads are clean, as if they had been cut. The doll’s head was removed using scissors, not torn off as would happen in an accident. Also there is some slight tearing from where the perpetrator held the doll, showing that who ever did it was small as they needed leverage to get the doll apart."

John's eyes widened. "Amazing!!!"

Sherlock gave a small grin.

John held out his hand. "Now will you tell me your name?"

Sherlock took the offered hand and shook it. "....Sherlock Holmes." he jerked his head towards the open classroom door. "We need to talk to Ms. Hudson in room 221B.” He held on to John’s hand as they went next door.

John went with him. As they got to Ms. Hudson she looked down and smiled at the two young boys.

"Ms. Hudson someone hurt Molly's doll." John stated.

"What happened?" she asked.

John looked at Sherlock waiting for him to talk. Sherlock just looked at him with his blue green eyes. His face was blank.

John turned and looked at her. "The doll was murdered."

"Excuse me?"

"That’s what Sherlock said... The head was cut off, not ripped in an accident. Sherlock thinks a classmate did it..."

Mrs. Hudson knelt down to address Sherlock. "So are you talking now?"

Sherlock glared and shook his head.

"But you talk to John."

Sherlock hesitated, but nodded.

Ms. Hudson smiled. “Well its good you found someone. Now about the doll. I'm afraid unless someone comes forward we cant punish anyone. And Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked up.

"No investigating. I don’t want you or John or any other toys to get hurt ok?"  


Sherlock pouted and John nodded.

John and Sherlock headed back to the room, Molly was sitting next to a girl named Irene as she talked Molly to help calm her down. Molly was still gasping in breath and sobbing over her doll. "I wish we could help her."

"We are," Sherlock told him. "We need to talk to those who were there."  


John looked at him, "Ms. Hudson said no investigating...."

Sherlock smirked and headed over to the doll. "We need to rope off the crime scene." he told John as they found some yellow ribbon. He began to wrap it around the chairs and toys surrounding the doll. John looked to see Greg, he could help them. "Greg can you make sure no one touches the doll?"

Greg was confused but he nodded as he stood and kept watch. John turned back and looked at Sherlock "What now?"

Sherlock knelt cloze to the "body" and inspected it closer. He motioned John closer and whispered in his ear. "Brown hair"

John gently picked up the hair and Sherlock slapped it away. "Evidence" he explained

John nodded and followed him. "There is a lot of people with brown hair," he pointed out to him.

Sherlock looked at him as he pulled him into a corner and whispered to him. "You see but you don't observe... It's a certain shade of brown. And shorter than any of the brunette girls. There are only two boys with long enough brown hair."

John looked at him in amazement once again. Sherlock found his cheeks getting hot and he looked away.

"we need to look and talk to a few people." Sherlock mumbled. 

"You mean I talk and you stand there?" John asked as Sherlock walked over toward Molly. "Sherlock," John hissed as he followed him.

Molly looked up and grinned broadly when Sherlock approached. "Hi, Sherlock."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and pointed to John.

John gently reached out to Molly and said, "I liked your doll."

Molly looked like she was going to cry again. "My daddy gave it to me!!"

"Where did you leave it before it got hurt?"

"In my backpack. Up there!" She pointed to the backpacks still on the hooks. John could reach it if he stood on his tippy toes.

Sherlock tapped John's shoulder. John got up to leave but gave Molly a hug for support. When he turned around Sherlock was giving him a *look.*

"What?" John asked looking at Sherlock.

"Why did you hug her?"

John looked at him confused. "She was upset, that what you do."

"Oh," Sherlock told him as he made a mental note about what John said. "We need to talk to the idiot."

"What?"

"Anderson."

Anderson was playing house with his friend Sally when Sherlock and John walked over. Even from here John could tell Anderson was tall for his age

John was ready; he had no idea what he was going to do. "Excuse me," 

John said as he tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me..."

Sherlock kicked Anderson in the back of his leg.

"Oil!" he yelled turning around and looked thinking it was John. "What was that for?"

"Umm..." John fumbled for words. 

"You’re friends with the freak?!" he laughed. He must have been 5 and was slightly taller than John. 

John turned and saw he was talking about Sherlock. Sherlock seemed to be looking over Anderson as John turned back and said, "He's not a freak!"

"Yes, he is!"

"No he's not! He's amazing!" John stuck out his tounge  
Anderson huffed. "What do you want?"

"You hurt Molly's doll!" John didn't know if this was true or not, but figured that's what happened to make Sherlock want to talk to the mean boy. He turned to look at Sherlock who was nodding. John knew then that he was on the right track.

"No I didn’t!!!"

"Yes you did!"

"What’s going on?" Greg called, and John and Sherlock turned to look at the older boy. "Who's shouting?"

John looked at Anderson. Anderson was attempting to sneak up on Sherlock and he had his fist raised, obviously planning on hitting the curly haired boy. John decided to beat him to the punch. Literally. Taking his left hand he clenched his fist and punched up, hitting Anderson in the jaw. The older boy cried out in pain.

"Ms. HUDSON!" he yelled running over to her. “John punched me!”

"I did not!" John lied automatically as he stood there looking sad. Even though he was defending his new friend, he was sad that he had to resort to violence. John startled when Sherlock wrapped his arm around him. "What are you doing?"

"You said you do this when someone is sad," Sherlock told him and Ms. Hudson walked over to John.

"Anderson, there is no way a sweet boy such as John would punch you. You know it's not good to lie."

"But he did!"

"Now Anderson-"

"Mrs. Hudson!!!" John called. Mrs. Hudson looked over and Sherlock was whispering frantically in John's ear. "Anderson did it.....the brown hair matches...... And he's the only one here tall enough to reach in Molly's bag to get the doll out."

Mrs. Hudson looked at Anderson as Molly walked up to him with Irene by her side. "Stupid!" Irene yelled looking at him. She turned and looked at Molly. "This is why I don't like boys."

"Anderson did you hurt Molly's doll?"

Anderson looked at Sherlock as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him. Furrowing his brow. "You did, we know." John told him.

"Why Anderson?" Ms. Hudson asked again.

"Because she likes the freak!!! No one should like a freak like him!"

"Anderson that’s cruel" Mrs. Hudson twittered. "what would give you such an idea?"

"Jimmy said it would be a good idea!"

Later that day after Anderson had been time out and suspended, parents began piling in. Molly's day was described to her parents and they offered to buy her a new doll.

Then Mycroft and John’s parents picked up their respective charges. As John was led away he waved. "Bye Bye Sherlock!"

"John!" Sherlock said in return.

Mycroft stared at his brother inquisitively. "So you finally found someone to talk to?"

Sherlock didn’t say anything.

Mycroft sighed. Then he thought ‘John....Could be the making of my brother. Or make him worse than ever. Either way better hack the security cameras in the primary school.’


End file.
